You met me, I met you
by katnercy35
Summary: I was a normal girl. And my life sucked. But at least it was normal, right? I was just minding my own business until boom! I am thrown into the world gods and goddesses... from Greece. Huh, never saw that coming. But it was so much better when I met him. Rated T because I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS! Sorry guys...
1. Chapter 1: Getting to know me

**Hi I'm Tina... this is going to be a Leo love fanfic. I actually had this idea a long time ago, and Emma said it was a great story to publish... so yeah... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own this PJO/HoO. Only Anna and Jack. Everything else goes to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1: Getting to Know Me

Anna's POV-

I'm Anna Lastile and I'm 16 years old. I usually wear black cloths, but that don't mean I'm goth! I guess you can say that I am a "Tomboy". I have sleek black hair and intense mood changing eyes. I also have extremely pale skin. I am considered "hot" and I am really good with plants. I have always loved the forest or the woods. I get straight A's in class and I can steal your wallet without you ever noticing it until you need it most. I feel better around water. I go to Lincoln middle school and in 8th grade. I don't have any friends here except for this weird kid, Jack Lloci. I am considered a freak to some people because of my ADHD ad my dyslexia. I speak fluent Italian and Greek. Well I have to go to class, but I highly doubt that I will actually be excited, unless school is let out early…

**Hi there... did you enjoy getting to know Anna? Of course you didn't! Anyway i have to admit that I might not be able to update this much 'cause I'm going to be moving in a week or something. Yeah. Emma will be crushed because we are real life best friends. Anyhow... please R&R, it'll make me and Emma feel better. Yeah. I'll try and answer all of you guys if not then I'm sorry. PM me if you like. But make sure it's for me, Tina. Thanks to all of you think that this is a great chapter... even though it's not. **


	2. Chapter 2: Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Anna, Jack, and Kay. Everything else is Rick Riordan's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nowhere<p>

Anna's P.O.V-

(6 years ago)/p

OMG! I just had the best day… ever! Mom and Dad let me go on a shopping spree with my best friends. I think we hit every store in the mall! Anyway I was walking home, because the mall is 5 minutes away from my house. Suddenly, I smelled… smoke! It doesn't smell like I'm-having-a-barbecue smoke… more like my-house–is-on-fire smoke! Then I ran to where the fire probably started.

There was a huge crowd that already formed. I dropped my bags behind that crowd and I shoved ahead. What I saw made me nearly become unconscious. It was _my_ house that was on fire. But what kept me from screaming, surprisingly, was a soothing voice inside my head. Enticed, I nodded and walked towards the burnt tree because the voice told me to. There I found a bag full of books, black clothes, a few stacks of cash, and my phone, I-pad, I-pod, and MP3 player. At the top, I found a golden ring with black, blue, red, and purple gems. It was so beautiful, so I put it on. When I was inspecting it, I found out that that black gem, along with the other gems, were buttons of some sort. So I pressed it. I know, stupid.

But it was a good thing. I figured out that the black button makes a sword a appear, the blue gem makes a bow and arrow appear, the red gem makes a dagger appear, and the purple gem makes a shield appear. In my head I was freaking out. But I breathed the words, "This… is… so… freakin… AWESOME!"

I took my bag, which also had the themes of black, blue, red, and purple. Then the voice inside my head told me to go to the edge of town. There I'll find a building, and when I go inside, there will be a woman, whom I shouldn't trust, but I should tell what happened to me. I should ask to be taken in. After that I should be living with a couple of other children whom also had the same fate as me.

Again, I nodded and followed his/her directions. I ended up being put in a foster system. They were nice and all, but I could tell that they were doing for the money. I felt so lost and I knew exactly where I was.

Nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Yes it was Anna as a ten year old. It was surprisingly easy to write. Remember, R&amp;R. Guys, I'll try to update every day, Monday-Thursday.<strong>

**~ Tina out ~**


	3. Chapter 3: My Life Just Got Real Interes

**Disclaimer: I do not anything familiar. I only own Anna, Kay, and Jack. EVERYTHING ELSE IS UNCLE RICK'S. Thank you. Now enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: My Life Just Got Real Interesting<p>

Anna's P.O.V.-

Being in a foster care system for six years while having ADHD and dyslexia sucks. I mean I thought that I was crazy... for a year! I couldn't learn at all because of my dyslexia. I can't stand still because of my ADHD. The foster care school is so strict and 2 girls- Luna and Lina- make 8th grade way harder. On the brochure it says that Lincoln Middle School was supposed to help troubled and 'diseased' children. But it doesn't. Schools are supposed to be bully-free, right? Well that rule doesn't apply to _Luna and Lina. _ They act so superior even though they are not. Ever since I came into the system, they made sure to make my life a living Hell.

The more nicer I got, the more meaner they got. They seem like practical twins due toy their outfits and hairstyles. That just makes them even more annoying! So I decided to fight fire with fire. Now we have an ongoing "mean war". Trust me I know how sucktastic the name is, but it is a ruthless war in which we call each other names and we physically hurt each other.

So I walked down LMS and there was Luna and Lina. Oh, and did I mention that my only friend, a Texan jock who is both dyslexic and has ADHD, is Jack. He can only ward them off because of his supposed "good looks". Truuuuust me I know that he has good looks and all, but he is considered a good friend to me, nothing more, nothing less. Sadly, Jack wasn't here. Surprisingly, the halls were deserted. Why Luna and Lina was just standing there, staring at me like I'm there lunch... I don't know.

I remembered my multi-weapon ring and i pressed the red gem behind my only one to know about the ring is Jack, and, thankfully, he doesn't tell anyone. Anyway, since I always bring out my dagger whenever I am around the two banshees, I brought my hands in front of me. They saw the dagger, but the weren't fazed.

"Hello... We have finally got you. Anna, please make this easy and come forth, or else your demise will be much more...gruesome." said the two she-devils simultaneously and they walked forward. With each passing second, they transformed into these...these...monsters and stepped right in front of me when their transformation was done. I wasn't scared, surprisingly, only confused. It took a few minutes for me to understand what they were. They werrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre empousa's.

I got ready to fight, not knowing what was going to happen. When Lina ( Or was Luna?) jumped forward with her talon-like fingers, I got into action.

Dang my life just got real interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, I hope you like this so far. Anyway...R&amp;R. Thanks to all who are still reading this shit. <strong>

**~Tina out!~**


	4. Chapter 4:I'm a Demigod

**I don't own anything 'cept for Anna, Jack, and Kay. Everything else goes to... Drum roll please... Rick Riordan! One of the most talented writers! This will start at the point where Anna starts to fight. Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I'm a Demigod...<p>

Anna's P.O.V

My dagger jabbed one of them in the neck and judo-flipped her (AN: Sorry had an Annabeth moment there XD) then turned towards the other. She slashed at me, and, thanks to my cat-like reflexes, i was able to get away. But barely. I then jabbed my finger into her pressure point and she crumpled up onto the ground. Going back to the other empousa, I faked a left and went to her right and jabbed my dagger int her side and made a cut down her back. She hissed in pain. I took that moment to just simply cut off her head. She then turned into a shower of sparkly gold dust. The other one( I think it was Luna) recovered from her attack and jumped into the air. I moved, but I was too late. She was already on me. The thing grinned like a madman and raised her hand. "I have to say, you were an interesting meal to hunt for. I know, I know, my diet is usually boys, but you... you were just plain annoying. Now say goodbye." she said in a weird voice,that does not suit her, right before she exploded in sparkly gold dust just like her friend.

"Not today, lady. Not today." said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Jack and three others. A girl and two boys. I jumped up saying thank you over and over again to him. When I took a good look at them, I must of looked creepy. Jack said," This is Annabeth, Percy, and Nico."

Annabeth was a blonde with a nice tan. She was well built and she wore a a necklace with a few odd beads on it. She had a typical "surfer girl from California" look. Except her eyes ruined that picture. They were a striking grey-color that looked like they were going to calculate everything. She had an orange T-shirt with the words " Camp Half-Blood" and a Pegasus on it. She was wearing a very worn out shorts and tennis shoes.

Percy actually looked good. He had sea-green eyes and a mop of black hair. He looked well built and looked like a typical jock or something. He was wearing the same shirt as Grey-Eyes here, but he was wearing khakis and Nike sneakers. I could tell that he and Grey-Eyes were dating by the way they held hands and looked at each other.

The last person, Nico, sorta looked like me. He had black eyes that held so much knowledge, sorrow, and hostility. His hair was the same color as his eyes and they hung in front of his eyes. He tried to smile but he failed the most epic way. Unlike the other two , he had a black T-shirt with a white skull on it under an aviator jacket. He had black skinny jeans and a holster for an item that looks like a sword. He just said," You're a demigod." He said it like it was no problem.

I'm a demigod.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey yeah... Hope you liked it. R&amp;R. And remember! The more reviews, the more faster chapters! Give me ideas and I might use them! So yeah I'll try to update quickly. <strong>

**~Tina out!~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe

**I don't own anything 'cept for Anna, Jack, and Kay. Everything else goes to... Drum roll please... Rick Riordan! One of the most talented writers! Anyway... enjoy!**

**Thank you to my first reviewer:**

**areeba your sis- thanks! You can give me ideas.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Maybe<p>

Anna's P.O.V-

"So you're saying that I'm a demigod?" I asked in a casual voice, even though I was so happy and freaking out on the inside. I mean, ever since I was three years old I've been reading Greek myths, and now I found out that my favorite myths are real... and that I'm a part of it. Nico nods and Percy smiles. Annabeth just looks at me and narrows her eyes, then suddenly smile and holds her hand.

Since I didn't have many friends, I don't really have good human interactions; I just stared at her hand. She looked at me like I was an alien. So she took my hand and shook it. They all just looked at me oddly for a second, but Nico stared at me for a long time. Do I remind him of someone? Is he already judging me? I hate people who judge other people the first time they see them.

Nico's P.O.V

The girl, Anna, looks like Bianca... no that's impossible. Bianca's... dead. I wonder why she didn't shake Annabeth's hand. Huh, I wonder why she's looking at me like I'm different. I mean I know that I'm different and all, but that doesn't mean I'm mean or anything. At least I hope I'm not. Okay, getting off track.

I must have looked weird by the way I was staring at her. So I glanced away. Percy looked puzzled. That's cute… UGH! I got to stop! Percy and Annabeth are together and Percy is not gay. Everyone started to walk, so I stayed in the back, but I along.

Anna's P.O.V.-

Nico looked away and seemed like he was I deep thought. I really think he looks like someone that I remember from a few years ago.

Anyway, I looked around for Jack, but he wasn't in sight. I walked a little bit ahead and found him talking to a… image? In the image was a man in a wheelchair. He looked at me and nodded, as if that is his hello."Hello child. And what might your name be? "He said. Jack turned around and smiled. "Chiron, this is the lovely Anna I was telling you about. Anna, this is Chiron, the camp activities director of Camp Half-Blood. Oh, and by the way this is the actual Chiron from the myths. "I looked dumbfounded. _This is Chiron_, I thought. I thought he was a centaur."Oh, and child this is only a disguise. This is the real me." After that he transformed into a real centaur. He was a white stallion from the waist down and from the waist up, well, he was human man.

All of a sudden Chiron and the camp disappeared. I was confused so I turned to Jack for answers."Maybe Iris needed more drachmas. Well we better get going. "I nodded my head and I went towards the group. Nico was now just sitting down looking away from the two lovebirds. Percy and Annabeth were… kissing. So I did a reasonable thing.

I gagged and told them to get a room. They rolled their eyes and Nico smirked. I think me and him are going to become good friends.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>*Important!*<strong>

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this. This not is important. This week I cannot update regularly due to the fact that I'm moving next weekend. I really don't want it to be like this so… stay faithful. Don't lose hope on this story, please. I know this chapter might have been a bit… uneventful, but this is just a filler. The next chapter is when Anna goes to CHB and meets Leo. That should be a little spicy, don't you think? Anyway, R&R. And remember, more reviews the more quickly the chapters come. Thank you to those who are actually staying to read this. Virtual cookies for all of you!**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**They are blue and they are chocolate chip cookies!**

**~ Tina out! ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Life Is Just Weird

**Disclaimer:**I do not anything familiar. I only own Anna, Kay, and Jack. EVERYTHING ELSE IS UNCLE RICK'S.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Life Is Just Weird.<strong><strong><br>****

Anna's P.O.V-

IT WAS DECIDED! Me and Nico decided to leave the two alone to do... whatever... and he offered to shadow-travel me and Jack. Since I thought shadow traveling sounded cool, I agreed. Then he smirked in a sadistic way. I have a feeling that I'm going to regret my choice. Which, obviously, I did. Not.

Shadow-traveling was much... different than I thought. It felt great, yet scary at the same time. The shadows engulf you, making it kinda eerie and yet, comfy. It felt like there was a breeze, but there was no wind anywhere. By the time it ended, we were at the border of a huge strawberry field. I looked at Nico with amazement shining in my eyes. He looked tired and like he was about to faint. I hurried over to him and he leaned on me. I was genuinely concerned, in a friendly way that is. I walked over to a huge tree and I put at the edge of the tree. Then I went back to Jack. He was looking like he saw a ghost. I chuckled and brought over to the base of the tree. When he saw that Nico was right next to him, he scooted away. I wonder why. Please note my sarcastic way.

Why does everyone keep their space from Nico? Why does Nico act the way he does? These I made a mental note of to ask Nico...and Jack... and most everyone I meet. Nico looked better and Jack still kept his space. So we all walked toward the gate of the camp/ field.

Time skip

We walked toward a huge, old, blue house. It was absolutely gorgeous. We walked inside and I saw two people. One of them was Chiron and another was a man who looked drunk... on **Diet Coke.** _How is that even possible?!,_I thought. Suddenly the old man snapped his head toward us. His eyes narrowed at me and I just shifted uncomfortably. Then he just went back to working on getting drunk on Coke. Again, how that's possible, I don't know. Chiron smiled apologetically and said,"Hello, children, how was your trip? Oh, and Anna, this is Dionysus, God of Wine." I nodded, Nico incoherently mumbled something, and Jack just groaned in response.

"Alright... Has anyone shown Anna around camp yet?" Nico shook his head and Jack stood up and left. I wonder why. Anyway, Nico said," Chiron, I could show Anna around. I could also show her my... friends so she knows some people." Chiron nodded and signaled us to leave. I gave a curt nod and the two of us stood up to leave.

Nico showed me all of camp and it was absolutely amazing. He showed me the gorgeous cabins. The Hades cabin was absolutely breath-taking. Then he showed me the mess hall, pavilion, the woods, and now he was bringing me to a place called Bunker 9. While we were walking, he kept on talking about Percy. I've heard around camp that he's gay. Not that I have anything against homosexual people, but I really didn't think it was true, just a rumor.

Anyway, along the way we met a greasy Latino boy. He was kinda cute. But his ego was kinda... huge. Right when we saw him he said," Hello there, I don't think we've met, pretty girl. My name is Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme. what may your name be?"

I said," Anna Get-Away-From-Me. Goodbye." I turned around and Nico was nowhere in sight. But, a few feet away from me I found a note. It read:

_Dear Anna,_

_Sorry for leaving abrubty. I had to take care of something. By the way, if he flirts with you, then just tell me. He has a problem. Anyway, I know you probably won't want this to happen, but can you ask Leo to be your guide for the rest of the tour. Anyway, sorry for leaving you like that. _

_Sincerely,_

_Nico_

Really, he just left me like that! On the inside I seethed, but when I heard," You know, I'm not that bad. You don't even know me... nobody does." The last thing was mumbled, but I made it out. "Okay... Okay... Will you do the honors of finishing the tour that Nico left behind?" He nodded his head and we set off.

So he showed me everything else and then something happened.

We were walking by The Big House, and I saw Chiron and Dionysus playing some cards. Right then and there I had to get claimed. Most Coolest Day Ever... EVER!

But I was not expecting to be the daughter of this specific god... or **gods.**

Life is just weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh cliffhanger already. So yeah, I know that this story sucks, but please review. I know I said that meeting Leo would be "spicy" but I know it wasn't. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday... but my stupid computer made me rewrite this 3 times! 3! Anyway I hope you read on when I update. Trust me, it will get better.<strong>

**~ Tina out ~**


	7. Chapter 7: That Was the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Musicforlife: So yeah... thanks for reviewing and here are some cookies because you are my second reviewer:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: That Was the Truth<p>

Anna's P.O.V-

Wow. That's all I can say. Chiron said," Anna Lastile, Daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld." When I looked up, there was an image of a shadowy skull that was on fire. I smiled and walked towards the Hades cabin.

Inside I saw Nico, curled up in his bed sleeping. _Awww..._, I thought. So I did the nice quiet, reasonable thing.

I screamed in his ear.

" NICO! THIS IS THE 'BUSINESS' YOU HAD TO TAKE CARE OF!? GET UP! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW! AND I'M YOUR HALF-SISTER!" I yelled. At the word 'half-sister' his eyes opened and he said in a slurred voice," Whaaaaaaat?"

I sat next to him and said," Nico, you're my half-bro. GET THE HELL UP, WILL YOU!" Okay the last part was harsh and all, but he needed to listen.

He quickly got up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and then he suddenly stopped. His head slowly turned towards me. I was really nervous. What if he doesn't like me? Well, my question was answered when he squeezed the life out of me. Then he asked like a hyperactive kid fueled on sugar," Really? Really!" I just laughed and nodded my head.

Nico's P.O.V-

'I have a sister. I have a sister.' That was what was going through my head at the moment. I was so happy! I finally won't be alone! Hazel's always away at Camp Jupiter, and since Dad won't let me leave this camp until I actually make myself less 'depressed', I can't visit her. Anna really reminds me of... her. anyway, I got up and put on my previous both agreed to go to the training arena. Right in front of the Big House something happened. Conveniently, Chiron and Dionysus were on the deck to see what happened.

Anna got claimed... Once more. Odd, huh.

Above her head was a trident, a dove, a thunder-bolt, and so many more. I just couldn't believe that one of was-siblings is now other people's siblings.

Anna's P.O.V.-

I looked up and gasped. O top of my head I saw many godly symbols. Then Chiron stuttered out," A-A-Anna L-Lestile, Daughter of P-Poseidon, Z-Zeus, D-Demeter, and A-Aphrodite." I knew that Hera is going to try and destroy me. Oh, and I know all about the Aphrodite dress up thing. Please, please no. I heard a whoosh and the wind pick up.

The next thing I know I am wearing a black flowy dress with pink and red roses here and there. My face was caked with make-up. I had my hair braided and it was rolled up, being held up by a rose pin and some hair was out and she it framed my face. My shoes were open-toed black heels that I can't stand in, let alone walk. _There you go sweetie! You look gorgeous! _I sighed and walked- kinda- to a bench. I sat down trying to take off the heels. they wouldn't. Oh yeah, forgot all about the enchanted clothes. Nico came over to me. " So I'm guessing you won't be staying with me anymore." He looked genuinely upset. I didn't want to leave, so I shook my head, and said," No, Nico. I like the Hades cabin and I'm staying."

That was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! * ducks under a thrown shoe* Really a shoe!? <strong>

**OK**** I get it that I haven't updated in a while and all, but hear me out.I AM BUSY FROM MOVING!**

**I have a lot to do and in my school they give a lot of tests... especially because I'm in in all honor classes... in 7th grade. I hope you liked and I want you to give me ideas. Tell me if you want me to do any other fanfics, and I will do them if I know it. So yeah the lovey-dovey is coming up, but in the 8th chapter I will explain the claiming reason.**

**~ Tina out! ~**


	8. Chapter 8: He Will Never Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely books that Rick Riordan made only my characters.**

**Thank you to _demi-wolf3t- _Yes you are right. Anna is definitely special. In this chapter you'll find out why... here are some cookies for you: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::) **(::)********************************************

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: He Will Never Forget<p>

_16 years ago..._

3rd P.O.V-

Hades waited to hear of his child. Lina said it would be a boy, but he doubted that. He knows that he was not supposed to have any children after the Big Three Pact. But was so... unique. She could see through the mist and she seemed very kind to him despite his attitude and such. Thats what he fell in love with. Now they are going to be parents. He had a strong feeling that the baby was going to be a she. He hoped that he wouldn't have to leave... but of course, he must leave. When the doctors came they smiled up at him, but kept heir distance because of his dangerous look. " The baby is a healthy girl. Do you want to see it?", the nurse asked. He nodded and he was led to a room where Lina and a little baby was being held.

" Oh, sweetie look, it's a girl, just like you predicted. What shall we name her?", asked Lina. He shrugged and reached out, as if asking if he could hold the baby... his daughter. She looked like her mother and had the most palest skin he had ever seen. He didn't worry though. Thats how skin looks like, too. He could see a bit of dark black hair starting to grow. "Anna.", he said. Lina looked confused and said," What, sweetie? "I think we should name the child Anna." Hades said lovingly. He rocked the baby until she fell asleep and gave her back to her mother.

Behind him he heard a whoosh... not a like wind... but more like...

" Brother! How are you? I see you have another child." a deep, demanding voice said. Zeus. " Zeus, why are you her with Poseidon, Demeter, and... _Aphrodite_? Are you going to take this family away from me like you did a long time ago?" Zeus shook his head and said," No, brother, we are actually here to see my niece and bless her." Hades nodded and let them into the room. Just as Demeter walked in, she gave him a very dirty look. He knows why. Hades went out and 'hooked up' with another mortal, even though he has Persephone... her daughter. Don't get me wrong, Hades loves Persephone, but it seems like she doesn't like him. So one day he decided go out and look around, get some fresh air. Instead, he met a beautiful mortal woman walking around a cemetery.

Anyway, Zeus first walked up to Lina and looked at her expectantly. Lina hugged her daughter close to her, looking fearfully at Hades. He sighed and said," Lina, I would like you to my my very... complex family. The man in front of you is Zeus, one of my brothers. The man wearing shorts is my other brother, Poseidon. The woman you see that looks like a farmer is my mother-in-law and sister. Don't even make a remark about that. The last person is my niece who is a pink abomination named-" Hades didn't get to finish his sentence due to the fact that Aphrodite started to squeal uncontrollably. " Oh my freaking gods. Your baby daughter is so adorb! What is her name? Oh my god I didn't introduce myself! I'm the goddess of love Aphrodite!" Lina looked shocked, but nodded. Then she said," Her name is Anna. Thank you, she takes after her father," At that Hades blushed." And the pleasure of meeting you is all mine, oh great goddess."

Aphrodite took a step forward and said," I shall bless her with extreme beauty and charmspeak. I also will make her my honorary daughter when the time will come." Hades just let his jaw drop. How could Aphrodite just make _his _daughter her honorary daughter. He just let it slide though. The last time he actually went up against Aphrodite, he was wearing pink and white for 2 months and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then Demeter stepped up. She said," I bless you with good health and land controls." At point she looked at Hades and smirked. " I too make her my honorary daughter." Hades clenched his teeth and kept his cool. Demeter then took the baby in her arms and her motherly instincts took over. She rocked her in her arms whispering the words ," And maybe you will come to like cereal." At that Hades rolled his eyes.

Poseidon was the next to step up. He then said," I shall bless you with powers of the the sea and you can control storms. I will also make you my honorary daughter, as this will anger Hades. Its funny." After that he made a mini rattle that was in the shape of a trident- _figures_.

Lastly, Zeus came up. He softened his glare and gingerly picked up Anna. After that he said in a deep,but soothing voice," I bless you with the power over air and electricity. This shall also become a curse of some sort after I say this, but I will also make you my honorary daughter. Hades, please do forgive me." At that point, he stopped trying to figure out a way to kill the gods.

Suddenly, there was a flash of grey. Athena strided over to he girl and she leaned over her. She gives a look of calculation and love. Then she says," I shall bless this child with knowledge even better than all my children, except Annabeth, for she is going to be her teacher. And Hades, I shall not make her my honorary daughter." With that she left in a grey cloud that faintly resembled an owl.

Hades turned to his fellow gods. He then sighed saying, "Lina that was Athena , my other niece. She meant no harm, in fact nobody did. Now, my family, will you please leave. I must explain something to my dear Lina." With that everyone left, but Aphrodite just waved at Lina and squealed. Hades rolled his eyes and looked Lina with an expression that she thought she would never see- pain.

"Lina, my sweet, you were a loving woman, but my family laws say that I cannot stay with you after our child is born. I hope you can forgive me. Trust me, I did not use you, I just need to follow my brothers rules. Do not forget me and know that I will always love you. Tell Anna that I loved her and I am sorry for not being able to be there for her as she grows." Lina looks sad, but she nods her head in understanding. She pulls Hades into a kiss. It was short and sweet, but it was filled with sorrow. " Σ 'αγαπώ και ποτέ δεν θα σε ξεχάσω , σκούρο άγγελος μου . Μην μου ή Άννα ξεχάσω ... ποτέ ." _I love you and will never forget you , my dark angel . Do not forget me or Anna ... ever. _Hades knows that he will never forget either of them.

Just as he left, he saw Anna glow with the colors blue, grey, yellow, gold, and pink... even a glimmer of black. He smiled sadly and shadow-traveled back to the Underworld, where his brooding will begin.

He will never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Hope you like it that I made it long. I felt that you guys needed an explaination. Sorry if everything sounds formal. Yeah... so please R&amp;R! Remember, whatever fanfic you want me to write- that I know of- I will dedicate it to you. Just tell me what story, one-shot or not, and all that. <strong>

**~ Tina out! ~**


	9. Chapter 9: I Was Like,'Dang'

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of hese, but my Oc's and the plot... and come to think of it... my laptop, my backpack, my desk, my pencils... *rambles on without noticing***

**Anyway this story is dedicated to **_FallenAngelWithHeadphones_ **because she, or he, said that they love my story despite the shortness. But I guess I sorta made you happy with the 8th chapter, cuz it is the longest. Oh, and to answer your question they can't go out due to the fact that they are true half-sibs. But if you want, I can make love story for him. **

**Other reviews-**

_demi-wolf3T_**- You knew, and thats good thing. That means you have a keen eye. Just to let you know. being the honorary daughter of Zeus, Demeter, Poseidon, and Aphrodite makes her...dangerously unique that makes her dangerous, which also makes her different.**

_Concerned_**- I know that you reviewed to chapter 2 and this is chapter 9, but I just wanna say that we're all human. Everone on this site are not actaul authors. I am still going to school, so don't say that I am doing something wrong, because I know that. I am not perfect with grammer and you don't need to make me feel bad about it. I'm sorry if Anna seems like a Mary Sue to you, but as it goes on, she won't... I hope. Anyway, I also want to thank you. Now that you critized me, I will try my best, and no, I won't try to please you. Others like me and I don't think I should really take your critisism offensivly. I'm trying my best, and thats what matters.**

**Oh and guys I have a poll up on my profile. Go ahead and check it out. Please vote... if you want me to write another story that is...**

**Okay... Now that thats out of the way...**

**Thanks for reviewing, my little min- I mean friends! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: I Was Like,'<em>Dang...<em>'

Anna's P.O.V-

I moved into the Hades Cabin today. Nico helped... a lot. He literally looked like a pack mule. I just had a good laugh and concentrated on making the winds carry my things. Not that simple, just to let you know. The way Nico looked at my 'power' in awe, it was priceless. I was like,_'Woooooooooooooow.'_

Anyway, Nico helped my unpack, but when it came to my cloths... lets just say, that boy will think twice before going through a girls stuff next time. He showed me my bed, which he said he made himself for any other Hades children, even though he was pretty sure that there was none... until now. He kinda blushed when I huged him tightly. Then he got all sad. "What's the matter, Nico? Did I do somwthing wrong?" He shook his head and quietly said,"I used to have a sister, a full on blood sister, who I still hold dear to my heart." I found that I had tears in my eyes, threating to fall.

Then I hugged Nico. I know that telling him that I'm sorry is not going to help him. I say," I've also lost an important person in my life. My mom. She was the only person who understood me. She didn't think of me as the odd, or weird. She thought that I was a normal human being who was gifted. She always sang me short song whenever I would cry about that stuff. It went like this:

_Hush,_

_Don't cry._

_Don't let the world get you crushed,_

_Let yourself fly high._

_They don't know what they're saying,_

_Keep yourself calm,_

_You should __know that they are lying,_

_If they do anything, tell me, I'm your mom._

_You are unique,_

__When you are you,__

_You are not a freak,_

_Let them not know that too._

_Ooooooooooooooo._

_Ooooooooooooooo."_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened them. Nico looked at me and I gave him a watery smile. Then he just hugged me. I was surprised by the sudden gesture. He wasn't at all like I thought he would be-actually he was sweeter than I thought. I hugged him back and we both kinda teared up.

To ruin the moment, someone knocked on the door... WHY!?

I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked toward the door. When I opened it, I saw that boy... what was his name... Oh yeah, it was Leo. I said, "Hey. What up?" He smiled and said, "Nothin much,_ Dama Oscura_ . So what are you and Death King doing?" I looked over to Nico, who was stalking towards the door, trying to act tough. Leo kinda backed up, but I reached for him, making him stay in place. Then Nico said,"What do you want, Leo? Can't two siblings just hang out and get to know each other?" Leo just shook his head and grinned an adorable grin... Wait WHAT!? When did I think that Leo's grin is adorable? Okay, okay. Calm yourself, Anna. Its nothing major... hopefully.

Leo left, and I closed the doors. "He is going to flirt with you, you know that right?" I looked at him in a odd way and said,"Well if he does, I won't fall for his tactics. Remember I hate dating boys, but I like to hang out with them. I am not like other girls, in more than one way, too." Then I gave a friendly punch on his arm and walked towards the Hesphaestus cabin.

_**...Time Skip...**_

After a while, I ended up at Leo's cabin. Before I even knocked, the door opened and there was a girl who was all greasy and dirty. I couldn't care less. I actually wouldn't mind getting all dirty... _unlike some people. _She said,"Hey, who are you again? Oh wait, aren't you the girl who was claimed ,like, 5 times?" I nodded my head, not really sure how to answer without making a total fool of myself. So I just said,"Um, is Leo here? I wanna see if we can hang out." She nodded her head, but after she called for Leo, which was very loud, she winked at me. I have no idea why... oh yes I know! She thinks that I like him. Not. I just wanna get to know more of Leo. I mean he was kind enough to show me around the camp, so why not?

Leo walked towards me, stumbling over tools. In his hands he held a shere-something ancient and yet so advanced for our time. Immediatly, I was intruiged. I walked into the cabin, and walked next to Leo. After a few seconds, Leo looked up, and I poked him. His head snapped towards me, and at first he looked shocked. But then it softened to a friendly look. He gave me an exhausted smile and said,"Hey, Anna. What do you need?" I grinned at him and said,"I need _you. _Today we are going to hang out, whether you like it or not. I want to become friends. After all, you did show me around." Leo just stared at me, and (after a while of poking him) he smiled and nodded his head.

I gave him a grin. He walked towards another room, but before he could step in I said,"Hey, Leo, whats that in your hands? Can I touch it? Can I see it?" I know, I know. I sound like an annoying child asking so many questions, but my nerdy self took over. Leo nodded his head, giving me a look. He handed it over to me and I made it levitate it, just so I can have a better look at it. It was like a shere with so many colorful buttons. I twisted it, pressed it, electricuted it. Nothing. That was disappointing. After a bit of geeking out, I handed over the thing to Leo. I guess that since I was looking at the sphere to long, Leo had time to change. He had clean jeans, a clean CHB T-shirt, and clean shoes. "What was that again?" I asked. He answered,"This is Archimedes' sphere." I smiled and nodded.

I grabbed Leo's arm and tokk him (actually, I dragged him...) outside. He kinda winced, probably because of the glare of the sun. I dragged him to the woods, which I kinda explored before. I went to my special place that I made. It was set up high in a tree. Because Demeter is _one _of my mother, I was able to make the grass grow high into stable stairs and base. I extended te branches to make a roof and the walls. Thank the gods driads don't live in this tree- they would have killed me! I also it was beautiful, and it was my own place that no one knows about.

Except Leo Valdez.

I walked in to the room and turned around to find that Leo was still at the bottom. His mouth was wide open, an I smirked. I commanded the winds to push Leo up the stairs gently, but with enough force to make him get up the stairs. When his physical form reached the top of his stairs, he was even more dumbfounded. His jaw dropped even more, if thats possible. I made a skeleton warrior get me a drink for the two of us and I made a chair out of the base of my little place. I made a little window, big enough just to see the whole camp. It was a magnificent sight, if you ask me. After a while, Leo got out of his shocked state and asked,"Is this a date?" He blushed and I just shook his head. He looked relieved and upsat at the same time. I wonder why..._  
><em>

Anywho, I looked out the window and then I heard a sound, a whooshing sound, even though there is no wind. I turn around and see...

Nico. Of course. He had to shadow travel here when I am trying to make a possible new friend. I groaned and said,"Nico, what in the name of Hades are you doing here?" He shrugged and then turned his attention to Leo. He put on his signature smirk and said,"Hey, Repair Boy. What are you doing? _Together... In the woods... Alone_" Leo blushed and I just smacked his arm. I said," Dude, I was hanging out with him. We're like best friends, and you beter get used it. I won't take any crap from you about Leo, okay?" Nico was shocked, but nodded his head. He looked at Leo and shadow-traveled away. I said,"Hey, sorry about Nico. He is just a little...over-protective. Anyway we should get back. Its getting late." Then he asked me,"Did you mean what you said to Nico? About you not caring what he thinks about me get in the way of our friendship?" I nodded shyly and he did a shocking thing.

I was like,'_Dang..._'

* * *

><p><strong>...And I own my house, my T.V, and- oh we finished the disclaimers... a long time ago. ANYWAY!<strong>

**I am so sorry. I am so busy with school, moving, and taking care of my grandfather. I am trying to update as quick as I can. Anyway... To those who did not losse hope in this story... THANK YOU! I love each and every one of you. R&R! PM me if you like, too! And remember to vote on my poll. It will close on the 28th, so yeah...**

**By the way _Dama Oscura_****means Dark Lady, just to let you know!**

**~ Tina out! ~**


	10. Chapter 10: I Love you, and I

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except the plot, and my OC's. Now for reviews:**

_Wolf Hugger_**- You are absolutly right!**

**Okay, I know that most of you probably know what happened, but for the ones that don't read on! Everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: I Love you, and I'm Sorry<p>

Anna's P.O.V-

He is kissing me. Leo Valdez is kissing me! I only knew him for, what, 3 days? And yet he is kissing me. What shocked me even more was the fact that I was kissing him back! I mean I don't mind the kiss at all, but why? He then broke the kiss, after what seemed to be centuries, and then just simply walked out my special place. I'll admit I am falling for that son of Hephaestus, but why did he kiss me? "Anna... Why were you kissing... him? Of all people, you were kissing... Leo!" I turned around to see Nico at the entrance of my little special place. I replied in a calm, eerie voice,"Nico, if you must know, I really don't know why _Leo_was kissing _me_. But I must ask this- why haven't you left when I asked you to?"

He looked around the tree house, nervous (I can tell!), and he wouldn't look at me at all. So I said in a more chilling voice," Tell. Me." He again looked everywhere and-finally- with a sigh, answered," I was watching over you. I never liked Leo that much. He always flirted with girls, and I wanted to make sure that you were safe from... him." Awww! He cared! I don't care though. I punch his shoulder, and say," Nico, what do you not understand about 'Leave me alone'? I want to make new friends, not a boyfriend. I really don't know why he kissed... me." Nico then smirked. O, how I hate that smirk. It always meant something bad for the other person.

"You like that son of Hephaestus, don't you?" he said in a quiet voice. I blushed madly, and shook my head wildly. His smirk only grew and I commanded the winds to roughly guide him down the stairs-or push him down the stairs. It was my turn to smirk when he stumbled down the stairs.

Suddenly, I heard a sickening **_crack. _**I turned around to see that Nico was unconscious, his arm at an odd angle. I ran down the stairs, screaming his name. Because of me, Nico might be dead.

Or not. You could see is chest rising and falling. With trembling hands, I commanded the winds to take him to the infirmary. I sat next to him, tears threatening to fall. Then I heard footsteps, and I turned around to see Chiron, shocked. "C-Chiron! I p-pushed N-Nico down the stairs, a-a-and this happened!" By then I was sobbing into my hands. Chiron came over and gave me a reassuring hug. I hugged him back, and slowly I stopped blubbering. He said, "I will call a child of Apollo. Don't you worry, child. Nico will be all right. WILL!" A tall, tan boy came running in.

"What happened? Anna, are you alright?" Will asked, concerned. I nodded and gave him a fake smile and said, "See? I'm alright. Just work on Nico. I think he broke his arm and he has been unconscious for about 10 minutes now." Will nodded and another girl comes in, pushing me gently out of the room, calming me down. Or at least tried to. I walked to the Hades cabin, tears falling freely down my face. Once I reached the cabin, I changed into black flannel pants and one of Nico's shirts. Right before I fell into a deep sleep, I said something like this.

"I love you, and I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for not updating for so long. Life is just not fair to me. Some of these chapters might be short... just warning you. So if you don't like, I'm sorry. But this is all I can give you. I'll try to post chapter 11 as soon as possible. Remember... R&amp;R! I would to like to see reviews so more, but thanks to all of you lovley, people.<strong>

***Hears stomping getting louder.***

**Me-Who are you?**

**?- I am Anna, you idiot.**

**Me- Oh.**

**Anna- Well! Okay, I am officially offended! **

**Me- Why?**

**Anna- Ugh! JUST SAY YOUR STUPID CATCH-PHRASE! I WILL SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU LATER!**

**Me- Okay... **

**~ Tina out! ~**

**Anna- Now... *smack* That is what you deserve! **

**Me- Okay, now leave!**

**Anna- Why? Your not my _master. _**

**Me- Uh, yeah am. I created you and I can easily take you you out. Do you not wanna see Nico when he is better? **

**Anna- Sorry... _master. _Dude, just don't take me out of the story, I wanna see Nico... and Leo. But mostly Nico...**

**Me- * smirks, then turns to readers* Bye! Now Anna get back into your cag- I mean your room...**

**Anna- NOOOOO! Help! Someone help!**


	11. Chapter 11: This Just Can't Be Good

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for Anna, my other characters, and the plot. Everything else goes to Rick Riordan. **

**Okay chapter is dedicated to **_Struck By LightningZeus _**because of her review of wanting the chapter out more quicker. You are absolutely correct, by the way! Thanks for being so enthusiastic!**

**Make sure you check out my poll. It'll close on the 28th... also the day the 5th season of Once Upon a Time starts! To all you OUAT and PJO/HoO fans ... VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Anyway... on to the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: This Just Can't Be Good<p>

Anna's P.O.V-

I am next to Nico's bed and he's mumbling something incoherent. But the words I did manage to understand was " No!" and " Don't... me!" He was having intense dreams- no intense nightmares! He was thrashing around and I got scared, so I willed the winds to restrain him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he quieted down into a - hopefully- dreamless sleep.

I am so tired. I haven't eaten anything for about 2 days. I haven't even gotten up from this seat! Once in a while, the nurses would walk in, just to check up on Nico- and to try and make me get up from this damn seat. After awhile of trying to get my stubborn butt off this chair, they gave up. Why would I leave my brother, who is probably in a coma , and I caused this for him this pain? I know its unhealthy, but I couldn't leave him in this state. I only care about Nico's health.

Suddenly Leo walked in with some food. I smiled at him, my eyes still trained on the food. He said, I heard what happened. I am so sorry. I overheard the conversation, but I guess I left before any of this happened. Anyway, _dama oscura_, I brought you some food." I took the plate from his hands, glanced at him for a second, and then shoved the food into my a few minutes of stuffing myself, I looked up and said, That definitely hit the spot. Thanks, dude. anyway you heard the conversation that me and Nico had?" I tried to sound and act causal, but failed epically, because Leo smirked and said," Yup, and I overheard Nico sayin that... you liked me." I blushing like crazy, let my tangled, long hair cover my face while I said," Nico must have hit his head as a kid, 'cause I don't like you like that."

Leo's P.O.V-

" Nico must have hit his head as a kid, 'cause I don't like you like that." I hoping that she would say that she also liked me. I mean, after that kiss- in which she kissed me back- I thought... I thought that she would feel the same way. I nodded and gave her a fake grin. I took a last look at Nico- who surprisingly did not look scary at all- and left.

...Time skip...

I walked to my cabin, and immediately grabbed Archimedes' sphere. I banged it a couple of times, just to let my anger and sadness spill out, but then I suddenly stopped. It was quiet... too quiet for my liking. No machines were on, nor did I hear the yelling of some of my cabin mates *cough,cough Kay cough,cough*. Not a sound. I got up to investigate. Suddenly, I hear... screaming. But from where? How? Before there was not a single sound, but now there was screaming, which was coming closer and closer each step I take. I opened a door to a room, to which I think the screaming was coming from. Instead of tools everywhere, there was darkness everywhere. I stepped in the room. After some time, the room was flashed with a white light. When I recovered from my temporary blindness, I saw... people... screaming. Further more it was my siblings. They were the screaming bodies. Oh gods.

This just can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I hope you like the chapter and just to let you guys know... THIS IS THE MOST SUCKTASTIC CLIFFHANGER, LIKE, EVER! Okay, now that I let that out-<strong>

**Anna- I finished doing your chores now can I go out? **

**Me- No! You still haven't done... that room. **

**Anna- No! Please anything but... that room! I'll do anything!**

**Me- Nope. Do it and then I'll see what you could do next. Maybe let you out for a bit. But make sure you have you shock collar on. **

**Anna- Ugh! I hate that collar! **

**Me- Well... fine. GO!**

**Anna- *whimpers* Yes master... HELP! ANYONE HEL-**

**Me- You little... just take her to her cage. **

**Anyway****, sorry about that. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, R&R! Love you guys... Until next time...**

**~ Tina out! ~**


	12. Chapter 12: Yeah,The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my oc's and plot. **

**Hey here is the next chapter... **

**By the way, my poll is closed... and I am doing another Percy Jackson fanfic! I don't know if I should do a NicoxOc, or another LeoxOc. But for the ones who wanted me to do a ROTG fanfic, I'll do that after I finish the next story. Happy everyone? Good, now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Yeah, The Truth<p>

Anna's P.O.V-

Finally, after 3 days I got up, and left to take a walk. I walk out, and squint at the sun's glare. Man, its not even that sunny. I keep walking, just to find that I am troubled... but by what? I keep thinking about that night when Leo- that's it! The thing that is bothering me is Leo. I know I'm falling for him, but was I falling that hard? I instantly feel bad about what I said to Leo that day. Ugh, I am soooo stupid! "Why?!",I yell. Birds flew into the air, and then there was silence. It was so... creepy. It felt comfy though. I realized that I am near Bunker 9.

I knocked on the door and opened it up to see a very hard working Leo. Funny, I didn't see anyone else around. Huh, they must be on a break or something. He looked mad, though. So, just because of the person I am, I poked his shoulder, just to see his reaction. That is the most logical thing to do to someone who looks mad, has a wrench in his hands, and can control fire. Yup, logical. Anyway, he spun around, and yelled, "What!?" I gave him a stern look and said, " Leo what are you doing? And you better not yell at me ever again." His expression softened and he broke down into tears. You see, when it comes to sad situations, like this, I just can't do anything right. I always mess up somehow. I put my arm around him awkwardly and said, " What happened, kid?" He looked up to me with sadness and frustration in his eyes.

" There was nobody. It was just too quiet, so I went to look where they are. Then I... Then I hear screaming. It was coming from a room close by. when I opened it, my sisters and brothers were in chains. Then, this face... the face of _Gaea_... popped up and said that unless I move onto her side, I will never get to see my siblings ever again. In the meanwhile she is going to make them make weaponry for her army until they die.

He started to speak again. " I don't know what to do. If I go over to Gaea's side, everyone will hate me. But if I don't, a whole generation of Hephaestus kids will die-except me. And then I will be alone. Again. I will be the cause of peoples' death. Again. I don't want to do that. Anna, what do I do?" Leo looked so helpless. It even made me feel bad for him. I hugged him and let him put his head on my lap. " Leo you won't be alone. You have other family friends. You also have me. Leo, just don't worry. We'll figure something out. Just hold on." I then pecked his lips. His eyes snap open, and he said," What was that for? I thought that we were only... friends." At the word 'friend' he sort of saddened up a bit. I bit my lip and told him the truth.

Yeah, the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was such a short chapter... guys I am sooo sorry. I am so busy with the move, and all that crap. I can't seem to make good chapters. I guess this is a cliffhanger... sort of. Damn, I suck at making good stories. These are coming out so short. You guys probably hate me. Well, I don't blame you. Whoever still enjoys this fanfic, well, thanks. But I know I am a suckish writer. <strong>

**Anyway, tomorrow, I am stating a new school guys! Yeah, not that excited, I am killing myself-inside out! I am also nervous. Wish me luck guys! **

**Cookies:**

**(::)**(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****  
><strong>**

****~ Tina out! ~****


	13. AN: Sorry guys!

**Oh my gods, guys, I am so sorry! I am so busy with all the shit in my life that I can't seem to work on my story. But I promise you that I am not done with this story! I am just a bit busy. DON'T LOSE HOPE! I am going to be busy with tests, homework, moving and my very sick grandfather. I am, again, sorry! **

**Anyway, for better news... WHO IS READY FOR ****BLOOD OF OLYMPUS****? I know I am! I am actually getting it as my birthday present, and- yea!- my birthday is a few days after BoO comes out! Aren't I lucky! **

**Eh... I am gonna go now...**

**~ Tina out! ~**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE: MUST READ!

**Hey! I am sorry t say this to any of my supposed 'fans' out there, but I have to put this story on hiatus for now. Yeah, I've been having major distractions in life and the thing that I think a lot of right now is bloody animals coming to haunt me... yeah, I know its weird, but its true. Anyway, I need to have some more stories put thought of and written out first... so yeah... Hasta pronto! That means see you soon... **

**Anyway who can't wait for Blood of Olympus to come out!? I am getting it tomorrow, yea for me! **

**~ Tina out ~ **


End file.
